Enchanted
by ChosenOne13
Summary: Nina Martin is just sick of life and hasnt found the one that makes her feel special untill someone changes that! Based on Taylor Swift's Enchanted a song that i love oh and i'll make this into a story if you want it to also *smiley face*


**Hey Fanfictioners i was typing up a fanfiction when this song came up and i was like hmm... i should do a song-fic on it so here it is hope you enjoy it!**

Nina's P.O.V.

**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired lonely place**

There I was at the same restaurant just like every other night talking / ignoring the person I was with trying super hard to smile and laugh while really i'm just SICK of this place at this point!

"Yeah that's hilarious…" I say not bothering to make eye contact with the guy who couldn't be as bothered since he was just dragging on about some stupid thing.

**Walls of insincerity,**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

He finally realized how bored I was when I just looked away again for the hundredth time that night and slowly he felt the vacancy in the atmosphere and just left,

"Nice meeting you," he sarcastically says walking out the door.

"You too," I mutter to myself preparing to leave as well when I saw him. He had chocolate brown eyes and hair and I already felt my night picking up hopefully…

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

There was something about him that pulled me in as if it was fate to meet him tonight… something magical, wait no…enchanting

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks**

I look at his eyes that seem to ask me if we had already met? He begins to make his way to my table and he sits in the chair across from me.

"Hi I'm Fabian and I couldn't help but wonder how you the prettiest girl I've ever seen was doing all by herself?" He asks me as I blush.

"Well life doesn't work how you want it to and I found myself ending up here," I say as he nods in agreement.

"I know exactly what you're talking about but hey sometimes its for the better right? Like I got to meet you," he says smiling and as I smile widely.

"Maybe," I say as we laugh and begin our conversation.

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

It felt so right to be with him and as if we were destined to meet it was enchanting and the night had somehow turned sparkling he made everything seem like nothing was wrong.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

I found myself falling for him slowly as the night went on. We laughed, talked, blushed and, smiled and I wish the night would never end! I just wish he knew how I felt about him and if he felt the same way? I would spend the rest of my life wondering if this mystery guy was the one for me?

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 AM, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**

**It was enchanting to meet you,**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

That night after we drifted apart even though I could tell we both didn't want to leave I couldn't sleep. The questions in my head kept me up, did he like me? Was he the one? Was this fate? Luck? Then I got out of my messed up bed from all my tossing and turning and paced around my room wondering about him. I just wish he'd come to my door and tell me he loved meeting me and I would tell him the same and we could hopefully get a happily after all ending.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

The night still seemed to sparkle and I still had butterflies in my stomach. I wish we were still talking to each other, but now all I'm doing is wondering if he felt the same way? Life seemed to be flawless around him making me wonderstruck and like the butterflies were dancing around in me. One thing I knew for sure was that I'd spend forever wondering about him

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back**

**As I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

At this point I was up praying to god that we would meet again so that it wouldn't end here. My mind just echoed his name over and over again, Fabian, Fabian, Fabian… and I knew that's all I would be thinking of until I could see him again IF I could see him again. I wish I had told him all this before leaving and sometimes I wish life didn't go by so fast! I'm pretty sure I've gone nuts about him now!

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

While thinking about him a disastrous though hit my head! What if he was in love with someone ELSE? Or what if someone loved him instead? Now I found myself hoping he didn't love anybody else or didn't have someone else depending on him to be there for him instead!

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

The next night I went back to the restaurant hoping he would be there again. But the night dragged on plainly until the butterflies started dancing again and the stars twinkled brighter making the night sparkle! The night seemed flawless again! Then I heard a door open and there he was again! Our eyes met almost immediately and he smiled at me walking towards me. He sat next to me again,

"Have you been feeling weird ever since we've met?" He asked me as I stared at him for a second.

"Oh my gosh YES! Have you?" I asked shocked. He nodded,

"Something just told me to come back here tonight so I did and I had been thinking about you and I find you! Strange isn't it?" He asks and I couldn't believe it!

"I've had the same exact feelings! Like we were supposed to meet!" I say as we both explain the weird coincidence!

"Well do you know what this means?" He asks me as I shake my head,

"What?" I ask back as he smiles more.

"That I can't let you go now," he says leaning in forward as I do as well. Our lips meet together and I feel sparks and fireworks bursting! That night we both left that restaurant together and we both never let each other go…

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

I also had now known one other thing for sure, we were both meant for each other and we were the ones waiting on each other. Sometimes life can be magical and enchanting…

**~ U ~ PLEASE REVIEW this is my first fanfiction and i'm currently working on more some song-fic and some not :) THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
